phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 3
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Read the full page... "The Great Indoors" The Great Indoors 1.jpg Snapshot 6 (5-9-2012 3-05 PM).png Snapshot 11 (5-9-2012 3-11 PM).png CanderemyintheSand.jpg Snapshot 26 (5-9-2012 3-22 PM).png Bo najbardziej w tobie lubię.jpg|in the rainforest Canderemy .jpg|Candace and Jeremy in an umbrella Snapshot 62 (5-9-2012 3-53 PM).png Img 3717 phineas-and-ferb-the-great-indoors.jpg Set_the_Record_Straight.jpg|Jeremy giving Candace A close look . RomanticMoment.jpg Snapshot 85 (5-9-2012 3-58 PM).png Snapshot 98 (5-9-2012 4-00 PM).png Candace and jeremy after landing in the snow.png Candace and Jeremy sitting at the bottom of the mountatin.png Candace hanging onto mountain for her life.png Jeremy saving Candace.png Jeremy again tries to tell Candace what he likes about her.png Candace tries to show mom the biosphere.png Candace relizies the biosphere is now gone.png Linda asks if Candace has found out what Jeremy likes about her.png Candace tells Jeremy to continue his thought on what he likes about her.png "Canderemy" Candace cancels with Jeremy.jpg Combine-inator strikes Candace and Jeremy - slider.jpg That was weird.jpg Canderemy on the couch.jpg Candace tries to leave.jpg Candace confused (Canderemy).jpg Candace notices Canderemy.jpg Candace realizes Canderemy.jpg Canderemy on the floor.jpg Canderemy blames Phineas and Ferb.jpg Canderemy in the backyard.jpg Candace and Jeremy (Canderemy).jpg Canderemy at the cafe.jpg Using Jeremy as a table.jpg Do the Moan.jpg Canderemy jacket.jpg Canderemy and Stacy carousel.jpg Candace and Stacey photo booth.jpg Jeremy outside the photo booth.jpg Canderemy string quartet.jpg Canderemy and Stacy slide.jpg Canderemy luggage.jpg Canderemy and Stacy Robin Hood.jpg Canderemy Bo Peep.jpg Canderemy Roman Soldier.jpg Canderemy Farmer.jpg Canderemy and Stacy Horse.jpg Just the Two of Us.jpg Candace and Stacy awkard photo.jpg Candace karate chopping Stacy.jpg Empty dressing booth.jpg Stacy's Cousins Running.jpg|Stacy Hirano's cousins Stacy knew all along.jpg "Run, Candace, Run" Run, Candace, Run title card.jpg Rcr1.png Candace and Mom Run Candace Run.jpg Rcr3.png Rcr2.png Messy Candace.jpg Run, Candace, Run.JPG Rcr11.png Rcr12.png Rcr13.png Rcr14.png Smorky Book.jpg Why is your neck so long?.jpg Rcr17.png Rcr18.png Candace and Jeremy.jpg Candace and Jeremy walking towards Jeremy'a parents.jpg Johnson Family and Candace.jpg Jeremy, Candace and Hilda.jpg After hilda says she never liked Candace.jpg Candcae saying she is going to refill Jeremy's glass with lemonade.jpg Jeremy telling Candace she does not want to miss the games.jpg Rcr19.png Rcr20.png Rcr21.png Rcr22.png Rcr23.png Rcr31.png Rcr27.png Jeremy coming to help Candace.jpg Jeremy having helped Candace up.jpg Jeremy and Candace walking away from the place the shrine for anabella was.jpg Start of the wheelbarrow race.jpg Run Candace Run Image 3.jpg Rcr28.png Jeremy and Candace covered in mud.jpg Rcr29.png Rcr32.png Rcr33.png Rcr34.png Run Candace - slider.jpg Run Candace Run song.jpg Watch 4 Trees.png|Watch Out For Trees Candace Doesn't Feel Good.png|That Can't Feel Good Poor Candace.png|Poor Candace Stretch Candace.png|That Really Can't Feel Good Run Candace Run.jpg Running too fast.PNG Running shoes.jpg Run Candace Run Image 2.png Hilda checking out woman that Candace brought.jpg Rcr30.png This one's a keeper.jpg "Last Train to Bustville" Candace Thinking About Giving Up.PNG Candace and a Student.PNG Candace gave up.PNG Candace in a hammock-side.PNG Candace with Glenda.jpg ImagesCA71WHK0.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Candace and Isabella Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-rama.jpg Candace and Isabella watching clips.png Step Away.png Watching.jpg Ballpit Kid in Phineas Birthday Cliporama.jpg Phineas and Candace hugging.jpg "The Belly of the Beast" PnF 3.png Big plan.png Belly of the Beast Image2.jpg Tie.png Throw.png PnF 5.png "Moon Farm" Stacy questions candace.jpg Candace tells stacy what she is up to.jpg A pizza for two.jpg Candace having heard the rocket ship come up.jpg Don't you need some cows for that.jpg Candace and Irving.jpg Candace and stacy with the ingrediants for lamb cobbler.jpg What Could Go Wrong.png Candace getting ready to see how the lamb cobbler turned out.jpg Candace saying she does not care if phineas brought her moon cow ice cream.jpg Candace's pot gets zapped.jpg Candace after the rocket took off.jpg Candace having noticed the beam that hit the pot she was holding.jpg Candace having seen Jeremy entering the backyard.jpg Candace hiding the pot with the now dried out lamb cobbler.jpg Phineas having put a container of ice cream in Candace's hands.jpg Jeremy and candace with ice cream.jpg Ice cream for two.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" Screenshot_20200131-030403_YouTube.jpg|"There must be something bustable going on out here" Screenshot_20200131-030426_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-030450_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-030512_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-030717_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-030743_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-031003_YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-031230 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-031224 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-031153 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20200131-031114 YouTube.jpg "Misperceived Monotreme" Candace on the phone.jpg Jeremy says "oh, who's a beautiful boy?" to Perry.jpg Misperceived-monotreme.jpg Misperceived3.jpg Your brothers are cool.JPG Candace in a fake chair.JPG The table's on the wall.JPG Candace not having fun.JPG Everyone in the funhouse.jpg Candace watches mom.JPG Candace cleans the door hall.JPG Candace cleans the ballpit.JPG Putting the funhouse decor away.JPG Why am I doing this.JPG "Candace Disconnected" 2011-06-20 1119.png Candace disconnected pic5.png Candace disconnected pic3.png "Magic Carpet Ride" Magic Carpet Ride Image4.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image20.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image21.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image22.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image23.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image34.jpg "Bad Hair Day" Bad Hair Day Image1.jpg Bad Hair Day Image8.jpg Bad Hair Day Image12.jpg Bad Hair Day Image21.jpg Bad Hair Day Image25.jpg Candace's moustache.jpg Bad Hair Day Image34.jpg Bad Hair Day Image57.jpg Jeremy mentions that he did not know Candace was helping his mom.jpg "Meatloaf Surprise" Meatloaf Surprise Image1.jpg MCR (6).jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image42.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image46.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image58.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image63.jpg CandaceStacyandTinyCowboys.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image2.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image15.jpg Enjoying The Wonderful World of Lint.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image33.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image53.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image73.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image149.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image154.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg "A Real Boy" Titled.png Candace imitating she and Phineas.jpg Candace and Jeremy in the park.png Candace and Jeremy in the park 2.png Candace and Jeremy holding hands.png Wow, Look at it!.jpg Linda getting hitted by Forget-about-it-inator.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035044_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035245_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035256_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035309_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035333_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035354_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-035423_YouTube.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Candace-MCYHM.JPG Look is dad.jpg Let me see.jpg Candace message.jpg Castle Background.jpg It's gone.jpg Candace in the grass.jpg "Road Trip" Road Trip - Screenshot 1.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 2.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 25.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 27.jpg Road Trip Bus.JPG Road Trip - Screenshot 46.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 56.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 60.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf13.png Tdf30.png Bust is in the Bag (Image 1).jpg Bust is in the Bag (Image 9).jpg Tdf51.png Tdf88.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Candace Wins!.png We've been playing this game for what, six years.jpg Candace showing win tracker for the skiddley whiffers game.jpg The last twelve in a row.jpg Skiddley Whiffers wants me to win.jpg Sw43.png Skiddleyphoto4.png Candace wants to win.JPG Sw82.png Linda and a Skull.jpg Candace doesn's see SW.JPG "My Fair Goalie" Jeremy singing to Candace and Lucy.jpg I thought your family was from wisconsin.jpg Jeremy relizes he has to get home.jpg Cool Acent.jpg Loleliza.jpg Learning how to be a Lady.JPG Ahh, Jeremy, how delightful it is to see you again!.JPG Candace and jeremy in the elevator.jpg Candace and jeremy exiting the elevator.jpg Candacae and Jeremy notice a game being played.jpg Candace and Jeremy watching the game of football X-7.jpg Doesn't candace look lovely.jpg Jeremy comments about candace's posture.jpg Jeremy says he won't put books on Candace's head.jpg Jeeremy getting ready to help candace into her seat.jpg Talking about Candace's extended pinkies.jpg Jeremy starting to tell candace how unusual it is that she is not trying to but phineas and ferb.jpg Really.jpg Of course.jpg What you didn't like how I was before.jpg Oh wait you are totally messing with me.jpg Yes I am totally messing with you.jpg You got it bub.jpg Lady1.jpg Candace yelling to phineas and ferb that they are so busted.jpg Candace relizes she does not need the bonnet anymore.jpg That's our girl.jpg I can do this 2.png I can do this.png Candace calms down.png Candace getting frustrated.png But.. But...png Candace strolling off.png For Jeremy.png Eliza.png Coolness!.png You asked me to help you how to.png No busting?.png Candace approaching Eliza.png I have to show Mom..png Ok, I will.png Eliza unamused.png Depends on it.png You have to teach me how to be Anglian.png It's obvious Jeremy likes you.png Oh, Candace. That's just silly..png Well to be fair.png Jeremy never complimented me on my accent.png Cool accent?.png Hmm, shocker. 2.png Hmm shocker..png Turns out Jeremy likes me just how I am..png So how are we doing?.png Doesn't Candace look lovely?.png Hello Jeremy.png And distitution.png Makes sense..png Of horror and distitution.png Will directly lead to a life.png The tiniest bend in one spine.png And even.png Must stand completely and vertically straight.png All proper ladies are taught that they.png But from birth.png Honestly I'm not quite sure.png Is about posture.png The first lesson of a lady in training.png Good girl.png "Bullseye!" Bullseye3.png Bullseye5.png Bullseye26.png Bullseye35.png Bullseye59.png Bullseye98.png "That's the Spirit" That's the Spirit title card.jpg Spirit1.png I've never seen this place before.JPG Spirit72.png Spirit60.png Spirit65.png "The Curse of Candace" Candace and Stacy at the cinema.jpg Curse4.png Curse12.png Candace going to bust her brothers.jpg Curse40.png Candace before becoming dust.png "Escape from Phineas Tower" Candance in escape from phineas tower.jpg 6.png "Lotsa Latkes" Candance in lotsa latkes.jpg Carrot.jpeg "Ferb Latin" Candace and Linda (Ferb Latin).jpg Candance and Linda in Ferb Latin.png "Monster from the Id" Monster from the Id title card.jpg Candace cellphone in mosnter from the Id.jpg Maybe is a tiara.jpg Phineas and Ferb will help.jpg Candace can't remember.jpg Candace landing in her deepest mind.jpg Going deep in your mind.png Candace flying thru her mind.png Candace running away.jpg Candace starting to remember what the object Jeremy dropped was.jpg Candace suprised to see Jeremy.jpg Candace is happy to see Jeremy.jpg Jeremy explains how he got there.jpg I found the memory.jpg It is the id.jpg Running away from the id.jpg Just about to be hit by the ducky momo club.jpg Candace and jeremy see the ducky momo club coming at them.jpg Candace and jeremy move out of the way of thr ducky momo club.jpg Candace relizing that they went through a lot of trouble to get the drain unclogger.jpg Jeremy with his gift for candace in his hand.jpg Here's your real gift.jpg Candace putting the bracelet jeremy gave her on.jpg Candace with Jeremy's present.jpg Candace thanks jeremy for the bracelet.jpg "Gi-Ants" 7u8.png 7u89.png Gi-Ants1.jpg Yui8.png "Remains of the Platypus" So I typed LOL, but it came out LOP.png Juk,ol.jpg Cheesetopia's gone.jpg "Mom's in the House" 319a - Busy Bee Busting.jpg 319a - Don't Move.jpg Watching the kids through the window.JPG 319a - Back at Home.jpg 319a - Just Look Outside.jpg Who wants pizza?.jpg "Perry The Actorpus" IMG 3666.PNG Candace and teens grouping.JPG Candace sees a billboard.JPG Candace sees another billboard.JPG Candace sees yet another billboard.JPG Candace can't control urge.JPG Linda likes the billboard.JPG Candace dumbfounded.JPG "Let's Bounce" Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h32m01s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h32m29s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h34m16s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-17h35m03s83.png Candace in the air at the table.jpg candace by mrs. Johnson with the Ducky Momo plate.jpg mrs. Johnson scolding suzy.jpg Candace trying to show she floats.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 6.JPG Quietest Day Ever 8.JPG Quietest Day Ever 9.JPG Okay to make noise now.JPG "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a The Doonkelberry Imperative.jpg 325a - Looking for a Book.jpg 325a - Accidental Press.jpg 325a - How Can This Happen.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" 327 - A Sacrificial Bust.jpg 327 - Candace Gets a Turn.jpg 327 - Cute Tracker 2.0.jpg Ferb saves Candace 2.png 327 - Candace Operating Machinary.jpg 327 - Can't Let Him Get Away.jpg 327 - Back Home.jpg 327 - Candace Busted.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Jeremycandmap.jpeg Juicefinale.jpeg "Buford Confidential" Buford Confidential title card.jpg "The Mom Attractor" The Mom Attractor title card.JPG MA Candace in a Bikini4.png MA Candace in a Bikini5.png MA Candace in a Bikini8.png Candace trying to stop her mom from heading to the source of the noise.jpg Candace dragging her mom home.jpg Candace opening the gate to try to show her mom the boys invention.jpg Candace relizing the mom attractor is gone.jpg Candace's disappointment at failing to bust phineas and ferb again.jpg "Cranius Maximus" Cranius Maximus title card.JPG Candace talking to stacy on phone cranius maximus.jpg Candace lying on her bed in cranius maximus.jpg Candace headed out of her house to the pool.jpg Candace notices what is happening to the atmosphere.jpg Candace notices baljeet's invention.jpg Candace calling her mom.jpg Candace running to her mom to tell her to go to the backyard.jpg Candace trys to show her mom baljeet's invention.jpg Candace realizing the tower is gone.jpg "Agent Doof" 322a Agent Doof.jpg 322a - A Handful.jpg 322a - Pose with the Paper.jpg 322a - Baby Phineas Tosses the Paper.jpg 322a - Everyone Together.jpg 322a - Sick and Tired of It.jpg "Minor Monogram" 319b - Candace Can't Get Out.jpg 319b - Candace Sees S'Fall.jpg 319b - Aha!.jpg 319b - It's Gone.jpg "What A Croc!" tell me exactly how you plan to save this crocodile.jpg Candace suprised at what irving just did.jpg the croco locater says he should be right here.jpg I am all the equipment you will ever need.jpg Candace and the Croc.jpg Candace Freaked Out With Crikey.jpg I just can't believe it's gone.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" Sleepwalk Surprise title card.jpg 326a - Any Plans For Today.jpg 326a - Better Come Over Here.jpg 326a - Candace Fakes an Injury.jpg 326a - Suddenly, Cake.jpg 326a - Two Month, Nine Day Anniversay.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - Excited.jpg 326b - Exploding Pizza.jpg 326b - Tired.jpg "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - Buford Takes Candace's Phone.jpg 329a - Candace Flipped Out.jpg 329a - It's Totally Fine.jpg 329a - There You Are Perry.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" Tri-State Treasure - Boot of Secrets title card.jpg "Doofapus" PAF DOOFAPUS.jpg Not Quite Right.jpg Life Sized Mold.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg "Norm Unleashed" Candace and the Nanobot Copter.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033302_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033315_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033353_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033403_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033423_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033457_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033509_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033537_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033558_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033658_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033715_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20200131-033731_YouTube.jpg "Where's Perry?" Candace looking outside the airport hoping Jermy would show up.jpg Candace getting a call from stacy.jpg Candace having heard the last call to board the airplane.jpg Candace trying to think why Jeremy did not show up at the airport.jpg It's him.jpg We got cut off.jpg 332 - 18 Hours Without a Phone.jpg Candace after her call to Jeremy could not be completed.jpg Candace greeting iggy.jpg Following ignatious.jpg Getting out of the vehicle.jpg Candace asking lady if she has a phone.jpg Does that banana have international coverage.jpg Dp20.png Candace searching for a cell phone.jpg I'll never know what Jeremy wants to tell me.jpg Candace finds a weird telephone.jpg 332 - Desparate for a Call.jpg What!? Jeremy!?.png "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" WPp2 Livin' With Monkeys5.png WPp2 Livin' With Monkeys7.png WPp2 Candace Meets Robo-Candace.png WPp2 Candar5.png Candace listening to jeremy's message 1.jpg Candace listening to jeremy's message 2.jpg Wait jeremy did not break up with me.jpg WPp2 Thank You.png I was just on the top of a tree.JPG WPp2 Leaving the Gorge.jpg "Ferb TV" Images (61).jpg "When Worlds Collide" Pobrane (33).jpg "What'd I Miss?" Candace stuck in saying 'Peach cobbler'.JPG "This Is Your Backstory" Just Regular Old Ping Pong.jpg Pobrane (23).jpg "Blackout!" Capture2.JPG Candace with flashlight turned on in the dark.jpg Candace on the phone in the dark.jpg Candace on the phone in the dark 2.jpg Candace as the flashlight dies.jpg Candace with blades.jpg Candace All Stretched Out.jpg Candace's body in separate places.jpg Candace standing in the driveway with the lights of the car shining on her.jpg Candace still with lights shining on her.jpg Candace going to her moms car to get her mom.jpg It Feels Pointy.jpg Candace again frustrated at the failure to bust phineas and ferb.jpg To return to the page for Candace Flynn, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Candace Flynn